


A ghost is a wish

by midnight__shadow



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight__shadow/pseuds/midnight__shadow
Summary: Нам всем всегда хочется вернуться домой.AU по отношению к последнему эпизоду.





	A ghost is a wish

Иногда Стивен вспоминает, что Люк умер. Каким-то образом он знает о кошмаре Нелл, в котором она увидела его на потолке. Как в той ненаписанной истории про мужчину, что погиб в машине. Еще до его смерти. Хотя до или после уже не играет здесь совершенно никакой роли.

Но потом Люк приходит к нему в гости поиграть с маленькой Элеанор и воспоминания обращаются в ничто. У них с ней настоящая связь. У его дочери больше нет ничего подобного даже с Ширли и Тео, хотя Ли говорит, что он преувеличивает. Не зная о ее словах, Люк спрашивает Нелли, как та относится к чаепитиям. И дочь Стивена отвечает, что она устраивает их для плюшевого кота и медведя, ведь больше ей не с кем.

Стивен терпеть не может этого медведя. У него жуткие пуговицы вместо глаз. И кажется, Нелли это понимает, поэтому больше не просит уложить его ей в постель перед сном.

Люк теперь тоже пишет. Его рассказы довольно неплохи. Он описывает собственные переживания, наконец преодолев пресловутый четвертый шаг. Они перестали праздновать годы без дозы, хотя Стивен знает, что Люк все еще считает дни даже после того, как прошло семь лет.

Сначала Стивен не хочет называть дочь именем их погибшей сестры. Он боится, что его вновь назовут поедателем. Словно он снова взял семейную трагедию, вывернул ее наизнанку и обернул себе на пользу. Но в этот раз никто не возражает.

И еще Стивен больше не пишет о привидениях. Не переваривает чужие трагедии. Его новые книги о контрастах человеческой души встречают умеренный интерес поклонников. К нему реже приходят за подписями, но он знает, что книги стали лучше. Ли показывает ему обзор новинок в довольно пристойном интернет-издании, где один критик пишет, что его новый роман почти достоин называться литературой, хотя Ствиена Крейна все еще преследуют призраки дома на холме.

Но что этот человек знает о призраках? Что, черт возьми, этот кретин может о них знать?

Призрак — это желание. Как и брак — это желание.

Иногда Стивен приходит домой и не может найти Ли и Элеанор. Он звонит жене снова и снова. Снова и снова она берет трубку и молчит.

Но потом они возвращаются. Стивен берет дочку на руки и говорит, что никогда не отпустит ее. Они невероятно счастливы. Любовь отвергает реальность, прячет ее.

Иногда Стивен приезжает к Ширли домой. Он стучит в дверь, но та не открывает. Стивен видит ее через окно и стучит вновь.

Тогда она впускает его, и все становится в порядке. Ширли не забыла уроки, которые преподнес ей дом. Они болтают обо всем. Сестра с улыбкой по-настоящему хвалит его новую книгу, но радость сходит с ее лица, когда в комнату спускаются ее дети. Джейден готовится к выпускному. Ширли тяжело вздыхает и говорит, что случайно подслушала телефонный разговор сына, в котором он произнес пять бранных слов за одну минуту. Она не ханжа. Просто ее сын сделал самое ужасное, что мог. Он вырос. Оказывается, это очень и очень страшно. Они все думали, что будет проще.

Стивен возвращается домой и берет на руки Элеонор. Она прижимается к нему и несколько раз целует его в щеку, как не будет делать уже через два или, может, три года. И он понимает, что чувствовала его мать. Ему хочется, чтобы Элеонор выросла и у нее была прекрасная самостоятельная жизнь, полная любви и собственных впечатлений. Но точно так же до безумия всей душой Стивен жаждет, чтобы она просто застыла во времени навсегда.

Такова цена. Любовь не дает ему сойти с ума. Она позволяет принять реальность.

Иногда Тео замолкает посреди разговора. Элеанор легко подталкивает ее под руку, спрашивая своим тонким голосом, что случилось с тетей Теодорой. Та смотрит в одну точку невидящим взглядом, не замечая прикосновений.

Но потом она отшучивается и продолжает играть с Нелли как ни в чем не бывало. У Тео все в порядке. Она больше не нужна Ширли как поддержка и скоро она предоставит им новый повод собраться на еще одну свадьбу. Хотя все прекрасно знают, что их не позовут на обычную скучную церемонию. Возможно, она потащит их на Гавайи, где они все наконец немного загорят и пропустят вместе по стаканчику. Они всегда удивлялись, почему Стивен такой бледный, хотя и живет в солнечном штате. «Наконец узнаем, не вампир ли ты». Это пойдет им на пользу.

Иногда Стивен сидит в своей игровой, по десятому разу побеждая одних и тех же монстров на приставке. Он выходит из комнаты и видит свою дочь, не понимая, как здесь оказался и кто она такая.

Иногда Стивен не может вспомнить, почему он теперь носит очки и что делает перед ним в отражении этот скучный взрослый человек в свитере и с мрачным взглядом. Писатель, одержимый собственным призраком. Что за черт?

Но никто не может жить в условиях абсолютной реальности и оставаться в своем уме. Даже кузнечики иногда видят сны. И тем более мальчики вроде Стивена, которые живут в больших красивых домах посреди лесов. Которые хотят вырасти и написать книгу.

Иногда Нелл берет его за руку и требует устроить с ней чаепитие. Она жалуется, что ее никто не замечает, но Стивен не может понять, почему он сейчас не на встрече с редактором и что эта девочка, которая так похожа на его дочь, делает здесь.

Родители подходят к ним. Слабый свет заходящего солнца отражается на их лицах. Они стоят у каменного забора возле дома, где часто любит сидеть Тео. Мать ерошит ему волосы, улыбаясь. Она устала, и он видит беспокойство в ее глазах. Но ее голос спокоен, когда она говорит:

— Нелли, почему бы тебе не пойти в дом и не принести чайный набор, а я выпью с тобой чаю, пока буду работать над макетом?

Глаза Нелл загораются. Она убегает в дом, хватаясь за эту возможность.

— Тебе нравится здесь, Стивен? — спрашивает вдруг отец.

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами он.

Ли улыбается ему и переспрашивает.

— Что «не знаю»?

Они сидят в обнимку в их доме в Калифорнии. И он не уверен, что ответить ей. Что «не знаю»? В самом деле что?

На этот раз Стивен по-настоящему выходит из игровой, и все снова становится на свои места, насколько это возможно здесь.

Дом на холме безумен. Он безумен, потому что не мечтает и не любит. Он просто есть. Совершенно сумасшедший в условиях абсолютной реальности.

Иногда эта реальность просачивается в мир Стивена. Но он может видеть сны и может любить. И поэтому не сходит с ума.

Утром он спускается на завтрак. Тео снова требует то, чего нет на кухне. Ширли пытается успокоить близнецов. Нелл вновь хочет устроить чаепитие с ними всеми, а Люк просто пытается есть свои хлопья.

Стивен улыбается.

Теперь он может делать, что хочет. И спасаться от реальности, как ему угодно.

Совсем недолго, буквально мгновение он еще знает правду. Холодный старый дом заброшен и изъеден плесенью до самого основания во всех временах. Здесь нет ничего, кроме тьмы и гнили. Некоторые из них так же безумны. И он забрал его. Может быть, забрал их всех.

Но это быстро проходит. Он снова начинает мечтать и любить. Лучи солнца, неуверенно поднимающегося над холмами, заливают дом теплым светом. Утро здесь наступает поздно, но когда оно приходит, по старых коридорам и большим комнатам разливается золото.

Призрак — это желание. И Стивену есть что пожелать. Больше всего он хочет вернуться домой.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа есть на Фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/8278358  
> Но я исследую новые территории.


End file.
